


STORY TIME! I'm NOT single [NOT CLICKBAIT!!]

by nemoterry



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Ship Taegyu please its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/pseuds/nemoterry
Summary: in which make up guru youtuber taehyun collabs with his best friend and blogger beomgyu and now they're suddenly dating; as per taehyun's mistake with a simple video title.-also on wattpad!!





	STORY TIME! I'm NOT single [NOT CLICKBAIT!!]

Scrolling through his social media while slouched on his couch and eating what he assumed were Taehyun's chips, Beomgyu tried (and failed miserably) to think of a single video idea. Last time he posted was around a week and a few days ago, and due to having a few bills and school to pay for, Beomgyu kinda needed that extra YouTube cash so uploading a video at least once a week is kind of mandatory to him. 

Beomgyu liked to have a diverse topic of videos to range from, from guitar and vocal covers to blogs to pranks to whatever other shit he came up with, Beomgyu practically did it all. 

But right now, he was unable to think of a single idea and to say that wasn't stressing him would be an understatement. 

He suddenly felt the couch dip due to someone sitting down beside him, and the bag of chips snatched from him. "Why are you eating my chips?" His best friend and roommate, Taehyun, asked, stuffing his face with his chips. Ah, Beomgyu guessed right. 

"I'm miserable and need junk food~" Beomgyu said, trying to snatch the bag of chips back. He failed miserably which just resorted into the bag having a huge tear down through the middle. 

Some of the chips went on the couch and floor, which Beomgyu hurriedly picked up and ate. The expression of disgust on Taehyun's face was priceless. He was about to whine to Taehyun about how he was the one who cleaned the floor and the couch, only for Taehyun to start talking.

"Anyways, what are you sulking on the couch for?" Asked Taehyun, eating out his half broken bag. "A video idea," Beomgyu sighed, stealing some of Taehyun's chips. Taehyun didn't seem to mind. 

"Mmm, yeah, I guess you haven't posted in a while - but, you're still gonna have to help with the rent this month." Taehyun said, setting his chips down. "I know," Beomgyu mumbled under his breath..

"Wait, I know," Taehyun perked up not even two seconds later. "What?" Beomgyu asked, looking over to see Taehyun with a proud expression and bright eyes. 

"How about we do a collab or something on my channel? The money will go to me, but at least you won't lose your audience in being inactive," Taehyun grinned. Beomgyu rolled his eyes, "What a clout chaser," he said. He heard Taehyun laugh beside him, "So what if I am?" He asked. 

Taehyun had a channel of his own. It was a makeup channel were he would talk or do anything and everything make up, he even had his own makeup brand called Kang. 

He had quite a following, but not as a big as Beomgyu who was nearing two million subscribers, yet he always made more money, mostly because of his durable make up products. 

Either way, a collab wouldn't be too bad. "Well? What would it be about? I don't know anything about makeup." Said Beomgyu, getting into a more comfortable position where he could face Taehyun, who put the chips away. 

"Exactly." Taehyun snapped his fingers, facing Beomgyu. "Someone else, you, who doesnt know anything about make will do a beauty guru's makeup." Taehyun smiled. "I always wanted to do that but never found the person. Kinda weird how I was living with him." 

"Who's the beauty guru I wonder," said Beomgyu emotionlessly for Taehyun to give him a deadpanned look. 

Beomgyu thought it over, though it didn't seem like a bad idea. The only downside he could really see was him making a complete and utter fool of himself, but he did that for his own videos so it was fine. 

"Aight. I'm in, when can we start?" 

-

After both their introductions were out of the way, it was time for Beomgyu to do Taehyun's makeup.

"Okay, first I'll start with lipstick," Beomgyu said, showing a cylinder bottle towards the camera. Taehyun laughed beside him, who starts with lipstick?" He asked. 

Looking sheepish while opening the bottle, Beomgyu replied, "It's one of the only things I know," while grabbing Taehyun's face to steady it. 

Beomgyu didn't miss how Taehyun's eyes widened and how his cheeks dusted red.Taehyun was cute when he was slightly flustered. He smiled at this before he started dabbing the 'lipstick' onto Taehyun's lips.

He suddenly heard a shriek as Taehyun pushed Beomgyu away from him. "BITCH, THAT'S CONCEALER," he practically yelled. 

"TAEHYUN, YOU'RE GONNA GET DEMONETIZED!" Beomgyu yelled back, frantic.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE? GET THIS SHIT OFF MY LIPS!" he complained, reaching for a makeup removal wipe hurriedly, which made half his makeup fall on the floor. To put it simple, the video was chaos and that was only the beginning of it. 

-

Both Taehyun and Beomgyu were on Beomgyu's bed, editing the video, laughing hysterically. 

"You really don't know anything about makeup," commented Taehyun when he had calmed down. 

The lights were off and their only source of light was the one coming from Beomgyu's computer, yet he was still certain Taehyun could see Beomgyu's big grin. Beomgyu was always the happiest with his younger friend. "I'm not really interested in it, I look best bare faced, don't you think?" Beomgyu shot a playful wink at Taehyun which the younger pretended not to see, barely batting his eyes at him. 

"I'll edit the rest of the video alone, you can go to bed." Taehyun suddenly piped up beside Beomgyu. "You sure?" Beomgyu asked, to which Taehyun nodded to. 

Beomgyu just shrugged, "Aight, do what you want but we can continue editing tomorrow as well," Beomgyu said, snuggling into his bed. 

Taehyun nodded, taking the computer and leaving Beomgyu's room, mumbling a quick goodbye. 

-

Beomgyu is known to wake up late. He was never really a morning person as it was hard to be awake at anything before eleven in the morning, he just never knew how some people did it. 

Taehyun was quite the opposite at him, usually up by seven in the morning, long before Beomgyu could awaken. They were really different with things such as simple as this, yet they still made great roommates. 

Taehyun was always careful not to wake up Beomgyu from his deep sleep, which more than half the time worked out well, which was why Beomgyu was surprised when Taehyun woke him up around nine in the morning. 

"Wha…?" Beomgyu drawled out lazily, barely opening his eyes. "Beomgyuuu, I kinda messed up." Came Taehyun's reply. Opening his eyes slowly, Beomgyu could only manage a weak, "What?" Yet he made no effort to show any other signs of life or interest. 

"Well, you see, when I was editing the video I finished around three, almost four in the morning and yanno, I was obviously kinda tired so when I was writing the video title I accidentally wrote My Boyfriend Does My Makeup instead of My Bestfriend Does My Makeup and now people think we're boyfriends and I don't know what to do - do I like edit the title or-" Taehyun said all in one breath only to get cut off by Beomgyu. "First of all, breathe, it's not that serious." Beomgyu repeated. 

Taehyun was usually the mature one out of the two of them, even if Beomgyu was the hyung, so Beomgyu wasn't sure what was off now. 

Taehyun took Beomgyu's advice to breathe. He made space on his bed for Taehyun which Taehyun happily took. "Okay well, how have people's reactions been?" Asked Beomgyu. 

Taehyun gave him a suspicious look. "Why does that matter?" He asked, only to get met with Beomgyu repeating his question: "How have people's reactions been?" 

"Well, uh, we're trending on Twitter, that's concerning isn't it?" Mumbled Taehyun. "But most of it has been positive and shit." He finished. 

"Then don't change the video title." Beomgyu said simply, laying back down on his bed and closing his eyes. There were a few seconds of silence before Taehyun said, "Excuse me, what?" 

"Leave it how it is, probably get us more views or whatever. Let's pretend to be boyfriends." Beomgyu clarified. 

"Are you sure? I mean a lot of people we know in real life watch our videos like - like, I don't know, Kai and Yeonjun and So-" Taehyun was about to go on another rant. 

Sighing, Beomgyu said, "It's not that serious, Hyunnie. Its for the views also known as money, so how about we let it be?" 

He opened his eyes slowly just to notice how red Taehyun had become. His eyes suddenly filled with mirth, So that's why hes so uncertain. 

Looking back down at Beomgyu, Taehyun repeated, "Yeah, you're right. It's just for the views." 

-

It was only a week later Beomgyu and Taehyun made another video, but this time on Beomgyu's channel. And of course it had to be the boyfriend tag because...duh?

Anyways, they were only on question three when things started to get mismatched and awkward and damn, they should have prepared for this. "When was our first kiss?" Taehyun read aloud only turning that pretty shade of red Beomgyu had gotten to know so well after he processed the words.

"When was it?" Taehyun asked Beomgyu, as if he didn't remember. Which made sense because it never happened.

"On the first date of course." Beomgyu lied with a smile. "Ew, no I'm not that easy, I don't kiss on the first date." Taehyun said, making a laugh erupt from Beomgyu. "You're acting as if you have so many experiences to choose from." He said. 

Taehyun sat with his mouth open as if he were a fish, simply gaping at Beomgyu. He of course felt offended. "And you're acting as if anyone else would want your ass!" He said with a pout.

Beomgyu laughed, moving onto the next question. 

Of course maybe it seemed a bit unnatural sometimes when answering certain questions like the question literally right after that one, Who Said I Love You First? Or question nine, How Long Have We Been Dating? and question twenty-eight, What TV Show Do I Always Seem To Forget? because how the fuck is that a couple question? Honestly, someone answer. 

Anyways, that was now around two months ago and now since then, Taehyun's subscribers hasn't seen an ounce of Beomgyu and Beomgyu's subscribers haven't seen an ounce of Taehyun. 

Except for now of course. Beomgyu was currently doing a Twitter Live for the sake of it out of boredom. He was in the living room, doing absolutely nothing but talking shit and answering questions. 

He saw a few questions such as Did You And Taehyun Break Up? But ignored them as they came, he wasn't sure what would happen with his fake boyfriend. 

"BEOMGYU, HAS A BOX OF MAKEUP BRUSHES ARRIVED?" Taehyun's voice came. "NO, I DON'T THINK ANY PACKAGES HAVE ARRIVED." Beomgyu yelled back, not minding his audience. 

Taehyun came over to see Beomgyu, dressed only in a long red hoodie.

"They were supposed to arrive today," he mumbled, sitting next to Beomgyu on the couch he was occupying. 

"Oh yes! My boyfriend Taehyunie!" Beomgyu suddenly mentioned, showing Taehyun off to the live. "Noo~ we haven't broken up. We just haven't had time to film together again." 

Beomgyu observed as Taehyun's face turned a brighter shade of red by the second, eventually matching the color of his hoodie. 

"Ahh, yes, I'm so sorry, haha." Taehyun stammered. 

"They want us to kiss," Beomgyu suddenly interrupted, not entirely a lie. He wanted to see how Taehyun would react. In his defense, they were indeed asking for a kiss on the cheek, which hey, was still a kiss. At Beomgyu's sudden statement though,Taehyun froze. Beomgyu wasn’t sure what he was expecting from the younger boy, and he wasn't sure why he was expecting it and why he wanted it either, but life has a way of doing its things. 

That’s what Beomgyu told himself at least, until he noticed the face that was nearing his, eyes closed and all. Heart pounding (its reason of course unknown, why is Beomgyu feeling like this!?) irregularly, Beomgyu closed his own eyes and Taehyun and Beomgyu met in the middle of a small his. 

It wasn’t exactly a peck, nor was it really a kiss kiss really, more like a small collision of lips moving against each other briefly. 

It ended just as quickly as it came. 

Taehyun’s subdued blush became its original red color. Beomgyu suddenly laughed, focusing his attention on the people watching the stream rather than Taehyun. Act natural, like you’ve done it a thousand times before. Yet Beomgyu still couldn’t still his racing heart. 

“I’ll go feed the plants,” murmured Taehyun, heading towards the direction of where the bathroom was located. 

Beomgyu tried not to over thinking, mindlessly letting Taehyun leave. He did, he really did, but he couldn’t help but end the stream not even ten minutes later.

Without that distraction, Beomgyu finally thought things through. He kiss Taehyun. Kang Taehyun, his roommate, and best friends. And for some reason, he wanted to do it again. 

Taehyun’s soft, plush lips against his own…the moment seemed to be too short, he wanted to relive it, pull Taehyun in for a longer kiss. He wasn’t sure why he felt all of this, entirely at least, but in the back of his mind he had a small suspicion he wasn’t sure he liked. 

Sitting up from the couch, he knocked on Taehyun’s door. Upon no one being in there, he invited himself inside, sitting up on Taehyun’s bed. 

-

Taehyun came around five minutes later. He seemed surprised to see Beomgyu up on his bed, but didn’t do or say anything about it, except for turn another shade of red. 

“Uh…Taehyun…” Beomgyu started out sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure what to say.

But he really wasn’t able to say much else as Taehyun burst into tears. 

A concerned look made its way to Beomgyu’s face. 

He immediately wrapped the younger boy into a hug feeling horrible. What did he do that was so bad that it made Taehyun cry? 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, reassuring moving his hand up and down Taehyun’s back. 

“I…I like you.” the latter murmured quietly, yet Beomgyu still heard it. 

He stopped breathing for a second, his hand coming to a halt as well. 

“I’m sorry — I should go I'm—” Taehyun tried to escape only to get stopped by Beomgyu who pulled him into a hug. 

Beomgyu wiped Taehyun’s tears away, pulling him away from the hug when Taehyun stopped struggling to get free. “This is your room.” Beomgyu reminded, feeling horrible for make Taehyun feel uncomfortable in his own bed. Taehyun stayed silent so Beomgyu continued. 

“I’ll be honest— I’m not sure what I feel for you. But...I know I liked the kiss, so I—”

“Just because you like a kiss doesn’t mean you like me. Anyone can enjoy a kiss with someone they don’t like…” murmured Taehyun. 

“Taehyun, please,” Beomgyu held his hand. “Just...Let me take you out or something? On a date?” Beomgyu asked hopefully. 

With a tremble in his voice, Taehyun hesitantly looked up to meet Beomgyu's eyes. With a shaky sigh, he replied, “Okay. Just one.”

Beomgyu fixed a smile which was directed at Taehyun. 

“Great. Get dressed.” he detached himself completely from the younger.

With his mouth slightly opened, Taehyun asked, “Wait. Right now? Like, right now, right now?” His voice was etched with confusion no matter how it was heard.

This time, shooting Taehyun such a blinding smile his dimple came out, Beomgyu replied, “Yes, right now, right now.”


End file.
